Your Wish is My Command
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Ipoh Everyone gets back to camp and Abby says good move to the guys. Vince pulls her aside and apologizes again but Abby says it’s the game and she’s fine as long as their final 2 deal is still intact and he says it is. Allison storms up to Robert and starts screaming at him about how rude and manipulative he is and that he broke her heart. Robert responds by simply saying ‘Ok’ and going into the shelter. Allison spends the night on the beach alone crying until Whitney goes over to her and sits with her all night comforting her New Ipoh Tribe New Alor Tribe Ipoh Abby welcomes the new castaways to their camp and gives them a quick tour. Darius says that their shelter is 100 times better than their is and Courtney agrees. Abby whispers to Darius to go to the well and that she’ll meet him there so he leaves and after a few minutes Abby sneaks away. Abby tells Darius that she was just backstabbed on her last tribe by all of the guys and that the last thing she wants to do is work with them so she wants to flip. Darius says he’d love that and that he and his tribe will vote for whoever and Abby says she wants Robert out. Darius goes to Courtney and Elizabeth and tells them what Abby said and Elizabeth says she’d love to work with her and Courtney agrees, saying she’s pretty. Robert, Jose and Logan meet up and Jose says that they have to make sure that Abby will stay with them or else they’re screwed and Robert says he doesn’t care because he has his idol. Logan says that him and Jose don’t so they should do damage control and Robert says he’s playing for himself so they can do whatever they want to keep themselves safe. Jose rolls his eyes and goes up to Abby. Jose says he hopes their original tribe can stick together because they have 3 easy boots that way. Abby says if she flips then she has 3 easy votes that way too so it doesn’t matter. Jose says she isn’t on the bottom with them and Abby says she is considering it would be guys vs her. Jose says Robert is lower than her and Abby says third isnt a lot better. Jose asks how she’s at the top in the other alliance and she says she has her ways. Alor The original Alor members all welcome the new people and show them around the shelter and Allison says sadly that their shelter is way worse than her original one and Vince says she didn’t mean it and that she’s just upset. Violet asks why and Whitey says that she was betrayed by someone she liked last tribal council. Violet rolls her eyes and walks away which confuses Whitney. Vince gathers Whitney and Allison and apologizes about the vote. Whitney says it’s okay and that they have to stick together since they’re the minority and Vince agrees and says they should look for the idol later and Allison says she’ll sit out of that. Evan, Violet, Henry and Ivan meet up and Evan says that he knows that he was on the outs but that he has no intentions to flip and Ivan thanks him and Evan says loyalty is important to him. Violet says she hopes that they can get along and work well together and Evan is surprised she said that and agrees. Henry asks who they should vote first and Violet says Vince since Allison isn’t a threat and Whitney doesn’t seem like she could shake up the game and everyone agrees. Challenge Ipoh wins immunity. Alor Everyone gets back to camp and Evan says they tried their best. Whitney and Vince go off into the woods to search for an idol. They search for hours with no luck until Vince comes across two trees in an X shape. He digs under it and finds the idol. He shoves it in his underwear and decides it’ll be a surprise for Whitney and Allison at tribal. Evan, Violet, Henry and Ivan meet up on the beach and Ivan asks if Vince is the final locked in vote. Everybody says that they want him out and they go to the shelter where Allison is crying. Evan asks her what’s wrong and she says that she’s done with the game. Vince and Whitney go into camp and Henry asks Allison if she’s quitting. Whitney is shocked and Allison says she would rather just have everybody vote her out. Vince asks if she’s sure and she says yes. Vince looks at Whitney and Whitney shrugs. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jeff asks Evan how the new tribe is and he says that he likes everybody and that everyone gets along very well. Jeff notices Allison and asks why her eyes are all red and she says she was crying because she wants to leave. Jeff asks if she’s quitting and she says she asked to be voted out so she just wants to get to the vote and Jeff obliges. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote.Before Jeff can announce the results Vince stands up and everyone is shocked. Vince says he is really sorry for forcing her to stay but that he needs to do this for numbers so he uses the idol on Allison. Violet asks Whitney if she knew and she said she had no idea. It is a real idol so all votes cats for Allison do not count. First vote… Allison. Does not count. Allison. Does not count. Allison. Does not count. Allison. Does not count. Allison puts her face in her hands. Ivan. Everyone’s jaws drops. 5th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia… Ivan (3-0). Ivan says good move to Vince and hugs everyone goodbye. He whispers to Allison to hang in there and he brings his torch to Jeff to get it snuffed. He says bye to everyone as he walks out and Allison glares at Vince. Votes Evan voted for Allison: “Im sorry but you asked to leave. Im sure you’re a lovely lady and I would like to get to know you when you aren’t crying and wanting to leave.” Henry voted for Allison: “I don’t know how you could give up this amazing opportunity but whatever bye.” Ivan voted for Allison: “You asked to go so your wish is my command.” Violet voted for Allison: “I mean if you want to quit over someone making a move be my guest it gets me further.” Allison voted for Ivan: “Throwing my vote, sorry you seem very kind.” Vince voted for Ivan: “I have no clue what I’m gonna do… if I use my idol then sorry little buddy.” Whitney voted for Ivan: “This is just because I can’t bring myself to vote out Allison.” Final Words “I am… shocked. As a fan an idol play is always a great tribal, but to have someone forcibly have an idol played on them and for me to go even though they wanted to quit? That sucks a lot. I had fun though and I’m rooting for my alliance.” ‘’~Ivan, 14th Place’’